


Back Together [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel indulge in wing grooming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102173) by [Shadow_Of_Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/back-together) | 3 MB | 0:05:02


End file.
